The Fire to the Third Bar
by RubyManhatten
Summary: Loosely based around Snow Patrol's 'Set the Fire to the Third Bar'. Jane and Lisbon are separated. How will they cope and will they ever be together again? Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

The Fire to the Third Bar

Author's Note: Ok, this was meant to be a one-shot, but it just doesn't want to be. So this is the first chapter. It's loosely based around Snow Patrol's 'Set the Fire to the Third Bar'. Feel free to conspire as to why they're separated :) Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Mentalist or the song, if I did, trust me, you'd know about it!

This was not happening. Patrick Jane was not being removed from her team. No, no. She couldn't take that. She love the stupid idiot too much. This was the worst day of her life.

Well done, Patrick Jane; you've really lost everything now haven't you? Now where do you go? I'm sure there's plenty of teams out there looking for an arrogant, self loathing prat who just so happens to dramatically increase the solve rate but create a load of paperwork on the side. Yup! The new team are going to love you!

•

"Welcome!" said a tall man, with a cheesy smile. "Errr, guys. This is Mr Jane, he's come to join us from the SCU!" This guy was far too excited, this made him overly annoying already. The rest of the team seemed well, normal. He was already missing his own team; this would never be his team. He didn't fit.

A new case already. Nothing like what the SCU got, just a burglary. Gang leader get's burgled, clearly rival gang or inside job. 'Inside job', he quickly settled with after seeing the house was left relatively well in tact, meaning whoever was here knew the layout well. Even the new team got this; wrapped up in two minutes. Was he really needed here?

•

Nothing for days. Teresa Lisbon was struggling, to say the least, without her beloved Patrick Jane. No paperwork, no case, no hassle, no stress, no fun, no excitement, no Patrick Jane. She felt like she'd been torn in two. How could they take her Patrick away? She put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes, trying not to cry.

It was clear the others struggled without their unruly consultant too, boredom struck them all pretty hard. No tricks or games to entertain them. They may as well go home early.

•

Tick-tock, tick-tock. Jane just sat in a chair behind an empty desk. Yes sat in a chair. This was no comparison to his sofa back with the SCU. he really hoped they had a nice case to be getting on with, something that kept the boredom at bay; there's nothing worse than being bored. He hoped Teresa was enjoying the smaller amount of paperwork that came with the cases. He didn't feel right here. He didn't even know what this team's specialism was; he just had to take the first offer that came up.

"Hey, James." he called to the team leader, he paled compared to Lisbon. "What exactly is it you do over here? Like the team, they were the Serious Crimes Unit. What are you?" he asked, trying not to seem too rude.

James smiled at the consultant before replying with, "You didn't read up about us before you accepted the job?" He seemed surprised. Clearly his reputation had a little further to travel than he thought.

"Errr, no. Does that surprise you?"

"A little, yes. Ummm, we are the International Affairs Unit, the IAU. We tend to specialise in hunting foreign fugitives in Califonia. We haven't had many lately, so we just get called in when the local police are a little short."

"Oh, that's... different." Great, an international team. He already felt like he was in a foreign place. Hopefully he wouldn't have to leave the country, he was already far enough from Lisbon; he didn't need any more distance from her.

"I've just thought," said James, jarring Jane from his thoughts. "We haven't really had any introductions, have we? I'll let my team introduce themselves to you." he said with a sickly amount of enthusiasm. Well, let's seeif this can be made a little more interesting.

"No, no, no." Patrick interrupted, shaking his head and his hand infront of him. "Allow me. Let me show you what I can do, you've all been doubting my abilities since the moment you saw me walk through the door, so let me prove myself." he said smoothly. This was going to be good!

"Rachael," he began, pointing to a small blonde with bright red lipstick and a tight black suit with a white blouse. "Spelt R-A-C-H-A-E-L, but most people miss out the 'A'. You're 27, a promising agent with high ambitions. Your father was a blacksmith, your mother came from a small farm just off the edge of California. You live about a five-minute walk from the CBI building in a small flat, but you want to move into a house with your partner of two years." Patrick stated, and by the looks of the other agents, he'd hit the nail on the head too.

"Right, next. Errrr, Richard." he said, indicating a well-built man with curly mouse-brown hair, wearing grey trousers, a purple shirt and no tie. "You're 34, been with the CBI for about ten years now, not really got anywhere particularly fast, but moving up the career ladder just the same. You like the doughnuts with the apple jam, not raspberry, as the apple reminds you of your uncle's orchard over in England. Your mother is Spanish, your father is English. They met in America when they were fairly young, got married quickly and stayed together. You have an older sister who doesn't like your job as she thinks it's too risky for her little brother. You have two cats, one black, the other white. You live in a small house just out of town. How am I doing?" he asked with an 'I'm-pretty-pleased-with-myself' grin.

"Errr, very well, Mr Jane." spluttered Rachael. "Continue please, this is amazing!"

"And finally, we have the good team leader here, James." he said, indicating him with both hands for added theatrical effect. "You are 35 with a nasty addiction to caffeine. You have about three cups of coffee just to wake up in the morning, you really need to get that sorted. You have very little tolerance for shoddy tv, and have a large flat near the edge of the city, although still within a ten minute walk of the CBI. Your house is sparsely decorated as you spend very little time there, you spend most of your time at your girlfriend's house, which is over the other side of the city. Your mother died young and your father was never around so from the age of about sixteen you had to raise yourself. You have no siblings and your last remaining family member is you cousin who you rarely visit in Texas, although you're going there this weekend!"

Now they knew exactly what he could do they were all speechless. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Fire to the Third Bar

Chapter 2: Miles from where you are

Author's Note: I have to appologise for the really late update, I've been in the stunning British countryside where there's no internet whatsoever so I haven't been able to do anything :S Anyway, thanks for your alerts, they mean the world to me :) but REVIEWS are loved too! Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it :(

Lisbon tossed and turned; it was too hot to sleep, not that she would have anyway, it was just easier to blame the heat.

She'd left the CBI early, yes early, as there was nothing to do. She hated to say it but she missed the paperwork. She just missed Patrick Jane. She longed to hold him in her arms and for him to hold her. She wondered what his lips would feel like on hers. Was he feeling the same?

She hoped he enjoyed the atmosphere of the new team, she hoped they found a use for his incredible talents. God she wanted him back. Just to see his angelice face sintering into the bull pen once more, only once, and she'd feel much better. She knew it couldn't happen.

What made it worse was she had no way of contacting him; his phone was broken after a mild incident with a rather violent suspect, he had no landline, and he was in the other part of the CBI building, their paths never crossed anymore.

•

Patrick Jane couldn't sleep. He needed his Lisbon with him, beside him. He stayed at CBI still, but he had no sofa and had been thrown out of his attic and the floor was no better substitute. Part of him thought this was all La Rouche's doing. Just to anger him. Well there was no better way to get at him than through the people he loved, and he definately loved Teresa Lisbon.

He soon became bored of snooping through his colleagues belongings; everything he'd said was true. He smiled despite himself.

He missed Teresa so much, surly a visit to her office wouldn't hurt anyone...

He quickly picked the lock, took a deep breath and inhaled everything Teresa. Cinnamon, vanilla, and something else distinctly Teresa. He walked over to the sofa he'd bought her and sat on it; ahhhh, so much better than a chair with a desk. Gazing around her office, Jane noticed the distinct lack of paperwork on her desk; so it was him that made it! She wasn't just saying that to make him guilty. He went over to her desk and opened the top draw. Pencils, pens, screwed up paper, paper clips, the usual; wait. What was that? He moved the bits of paper and other items that covered what was clearly never meant to be found. His eyes widened in shock. Along with a family photo of Lisbon with her whole family before her mother's death was another photo.

Lisbon and Jane running through a park, she was slightly ahead of him, looking back a little with a genuine smile on her face, he was looking at her laughing with a matching smile.

He remembered the case just like yesturday.

•

Standard revenge murder, nothing special about the case particularly. It was in May, the trees were blossoming and it hadn't gotten too hot yet, perfect really. A post-case picnic had been suggested by Van Pelt, at which point Lisbon groaned but was bullied into letting the idea run anyway; Jane was sure she secretly wanted it. Cho had taken his camera, just for the hell of it really. They didn't have many photo's of them as a team so they deemed it appropriate.

They'd found a nice spot under a large tree so they were in the shade. The park was mostly empty too as it was a weekday. Jane had bought the food whilst Rigsby had bought the drinks. Nothing extravagant, just simple nourishment.

After eating they'd indulged in a bit of childish truth or dare; they all chose truth but Jane. Jane's dare was to steal Lisbon's shoe and see how far he could get. And with that, he took her shoe of her right foot and ran. Lisbon rapidly got up with one shoe on and ran after him, everybody laughing and smiling. She quickly caught him but he refused to give her the shoe, holding it just out of her reach every time she took a swipe for it. She settled for tackling him to the floor and taking back her shoe by force. Jane got up, still laughing and ran back towards the team. That was when the photo was taken. Quite idilic really.

•

Jane lifted the photo out and ran his fingers along the edges. Then, taking a pen, he flipped it over and wrote 'Together forever; frozen in time - Patrick Jane', replaced the office as it was and left, locking the door behind him.

•

The rest of the IAU arrived at 8:30 that morning; there was never any difference in their routine, always the same; the same as the team as a whole really. Fuctional and efficient, yet boring and indifferent. At least they had a case today, a real one intended for them. He hoped it. Didn't involve leaving for another country; he was already far enough from Lisbon.

•

Teresa woke up from a restless night's sleep and hoped to God something interesting would happen today, something out of the ordinary that would change the course of the day from the usual monotony of office work. A case would be nice, although that would remind her of her lack of Jane, to be honest, everything was going to remind her of the lack of Patrick Jane.

She arrived at CBI and made herself a cup of coffee, something she'd only just become accustomed to doing, Jane normally bought her one into her office. She slumped down into her chair and sipped at the hot, dark liquid. Something was different about her office today; she spent several minutes trying to figure out what it was. It smelled slightly different, she was sure of it. It smelled like Jane. No, it couldn't. He was over the other side of the building and he'd have to pass through numerous locked doors and walk a hell of a long way with absolutely no motivation or reason to come to her office. She pushed the thought from her head and put it down to her longing for Jane.

Her coffee was nearly finished, so she decided to quench her thirst for Jane; well, in the best way she could. She kept a photo of her and him in a draw in her desk. She pulled it out and ran her fingers over his face, traced his smile with great care and smiled as if in return, just as she'd done on that perfect day. She could feel a slight indentation on the back, something was written there.

'Together forever; frozen in time - Patrick Jane'

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach was doing somersaults. He really was in her office! Maybe he did feel the same!

She ran, photo and inscription clutched to her chest. For the first time since he's been taken, Teresa Lisbon was going to see Patrick Jane in his new working environment. She hadn't been before since she saw no practical need and had no excuse to go, he, on the other hand, was banned from crossing the CBI building without an escort after hypnotising half the building into a very convincing drunken stupor. A smile spread across her face. She was going to see him!

After five minutes of solid running, she arrived at the IAU bullpen. Fairly similar in layout to hers, but empty. She walked over to the nearest person. "Errr, excuse me. Where's Patrick Jane and the IAU?" she said, not being able to help a smidge of concern seeping into her voice.

"They've gone away on an international case. They won't be back for a while. Is there any way I can help? I'm Tessa by the way, I'm their main correspondant with the CBI whilst they're away, it keeps things more simple." replied a stocky, dark haired woman with bright blue eyes. Teresa's face fell at the news, she wasn't going to see Patrick Jane after all.

"Hi Tessa, I'm Teresa from the SCU, Jane's old team. I was just wondering if he was here, I need to speak to him, that's all."

"Oh, ok. Ummm, I'm afraid I can't be of much help to you Teresa. I can give you his email though if you'd like?"

Lisbon's face lit up at the prospect. "Patrick has email?"

"Yes, James demanded he had one set up seeing as his phone was in pieces. It's .uk. Is that everything?" the woman concluded with a smile.

"Errr, yes. Thanks." Lisbon added with a tender smile.

Now, to contact her beloved, gorgeous Patrick Jane. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Fire to the Third Bar

Chapter 3: Your words in my memory are like music to me

Author's Note: If you're reading this on Thursday 25th August, it's my GCSE results day and I'm scared, very scared! Thank you for reading this and REVIEW, pretty please with a cherry on top? :) Anyway, enjoy the story!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything, much to my dismay.

Patrick,

I came down to the IAU to see you earlier; you weren't there. I spoke to Tessa, she gave me this email address to contact you with. I don't know when you'll get this because you were never too keen on having an email account anyway, so I doubt you'll check very regularly.

How are things with the IAU? They're a good team, aren't they? I hope they are making good use of you and PLEASE don't cause anyone else that horrific amount of paperwork you gave me.

How long are you going to be away for? I hope it's not too long as I need to speak to you in person, not over the computer. Solve that case soon!

Missing you,

Teresa Lisbon

•

She hoped that said enough, she didn't really know what to write. It all sounded a little serious but there was no other way she could think to phrase what she was trying to say. She hoped it wasn't too obvious either, although anything is obvious when you're Patrick Jane. She could do no more now but sit and wait for a reply. And a case dropping on her desk anytime soon would be nice.

•

Jane lay on a foreign bed in a foreign country feeling, well, foreign. He didn't fit with his new team he couldn't even speak the language spoken around here like the IAU; they'd clearly all been taught how to speak the basics in every language on the earth by the sounds of it, and he was alienated more each day. Sure, he would still solve the case, but it wouldn't feel right without some elaborate scheme to top it all off. The language barrier would prevent him from setting any 'trap' for the convict. To make things worse, the bed was cold and hard, nothing like his bed at home.

All he wanted was for Lisbon to be here, she would make this thing better, she always made everything better. She made him want to live again, but he wasn't with her now.

He made a pittiful attempt at trying to mask his thoughts of Lisbon with ideas about the case. It was oh so simple, they'd have the guy in custody within a few days, the legal procedure, on the other hand, could take a while. He had no idea about Russian law.

Why did the guy run to Russia? The other side of the CBI was far enough. Why did the suspect run at all? Why did he have to go? They already knew where he was! James had told him that the whole team had to go, and that included Jane; he didn't feel like a team member though.

•

Still no case, and life at the old CBI was getting a little bland to say the least. The team had taken to playing cards; it wasn't as fun without Jane. There were no magic tricks, no memory games, no fun. It was just something they did to pass the time, it only added to the sting of not having Jane.

Lisbon checked her emails when she got home. Nothing. It didn't surprise her, but she felt a little dissappointed. This lack of Jane was really getting to her. She loved the bastard.

The night was pretty long and cold. Winter is not the best season in California. She couldn't help thinking about him. She just wanted him with her; to feel his body heat against her again.

She looked at the photo again and the writing on the back. Did her really mean that? Together forever; what a thought! It could never be though; he was only teasing, surely. Patrick Jane wouldn't want her, she was nothing in comparison to the other women, and he hadn't contacted her since he'd left the team.

She rolled over in her bed and buried her head into her pillow and cried. Damn you Patrick Jane; look what you've done to me! She was a wreck due to both boredom and the loss of her eternal companion and love. Not a happy Teresa.

•

Jane was not enjoying Russia. It wasn't that it wasn't a lovely place, it really was, it just felt empty without her. Everywhere he went he felt nothing but sadness and emptiness. He wanted Teresa Lisbon.

"Mr Jane!" Rachael was running down the corridor of the hotel towards him. "Bloody check your emails! We've been trying to get hold of you for the past hour!"

"I don't like emails. Never have." he replied bluntly, he was in no mood to talk to anyone, he was hardly sociable. Not having Lisbon really did damage him.

"Look, come on! We need you to interrogate our fugitive. There is a translator on hand for you." she said rather abruptly.

He followed her down the long corridor through into a rather lavacious atrium area where a crowd of police officers had gathered and a small man in cuffs was being detained.

"Why isn't he at a police station of some sort?" He asked James who stood looking rather angry at Jane. Wow, they really had been trying to contact him for quite some time!

"Because he refused to go without speaking to you first. He said that you's understand."

"Oh. Well, either way I'm not going to speak to him out in a public place like this. Have they got a spare room?"

After another half an hour of searching for a suitable interrogation room, the interview was hardly worth it anyway. The suspect just thought that he could bamboozle Jane in Russia and get him to say he was innocent. Criminals these days...

In his room, Jane sat on his bed getting bored. He didn't want to eat with the team, things between them weren't exactly 'amiable' at the moment. His laptop provided to him by the CBI sat on the dressing table below a mirror on the left of his room. He thought about what the Rachael had said about his emails and thought he'd take a look, maybe laugh at some of the ones the IAU had sent him in an attempt to get hold of him.

He logged in and scrolled through them: IAU, IAU, IAU, IAU, IAU, IAU, Teresa Lisbon, IAU, IAU. TERESA LISBON? Woah. That was unexpected. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Fire to the Third Bar

Chapter 4: Ghosts with just voices

Author's Note: Sorry for the really irregular updates, I've just been pretty busy with sixth form stuff, so I'll try and update once every two days :) This chapter's a little shorter but that's the way it needed to be! Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: Hahahaha no.

Patrick,

I came down to the IAU to see you earlier; you weren't there. I spoke to Tessa, she gave me this email address to contact you with. I don't know when you'll get this because you were never too keen on having an email account anyway, so I doubt you'll check very regularly.

How are things with the IAU? They're a good team, aren't they? I hope they are making good use of you and PLEASE don't cause anyone else that horrific amount of paperwork you gave me.

How long are you going to be away for? I hope it's not too long as I need to speak to you in person, not over the computer. Solve that case soon!

Missing you,

Teresa Lisbon

Wow, his stomach was doing somersaults and his heart was running away with his mind. She missed him? This was certainly news. Sure, they were close, but he'd always thought that she'd be glad to see the back of him.

A warm, fuzzy sensation prickled all over his body and a smile crept across his face, a genuine one, not fake. That was, until he saw the date it had been sent. Yesterday? Oh dear, he was in deep trouble now. Had he deprived his Lisbon of a reply for that long?

Feeling awash with guilt, he pondered how best to respond. Phone call - he was in the middle of nowhere, signal was bound to be appalling, letter - delivery would take a VERY long time, he didn't want to deprive Teresa for that long. Errghhh, email it was.

Teresa!

I'm sorry, I would have replied sooner, it's just I hate emailing. I'm stuck in Russia somewhere in the middle of nowhere and the weather's appalling so phoning you, unfortunately, was not an option :(

Anyway, the IAU are a lovely team, just a little drab. I got into trouble today; I didn't respond to their emails, of which there are 34, I still haven't looked at them. I'll read them later for a laugh, I'm sure they're hilarious.

As for the case, that too is boring. I solved it ages ago and I can't even set up an elaborate trap due to the language barrier -.-

I hope you and the team are all well. I miss you all too, but as we all know, I can't come back. It hurts me as much as it does you.

I hope you're not suffering with boredom as much as I am, it really is a terrible affliction. I'm sure there's some terrible murder that needs your expertise!

I don't know when I'll be back, but it will be as soon as I can. I hope I'm not in trouble with you too!

Miss you more,

Patrick

P.S. Have I got this 'emailing' right? I really need a new phone...

Send.

Perfect. He never liked emailing, it was always too much effort for saying something you could say by text an awful lot faster. You didn't need these email addresses and passwords to send them. It was just quicker to text.

•

Finally! A new case for the SCU! Lisbon had never though she'd be so happy to hear about a murder. Her team were on the suspect's tail within minutes; they were on fire! Bye bye boredom.

Even with the new case, she just wanted Jane. She let her team get the most out of this case and sent them to do all the field work whilst she stayed in her office doing nothing. There were no complaints about her agents, and still no Jane. She felt like a huge chunk of her heart had just been ripped out o her chest and shipped to an unknown place with no hope of ever seeing it again.

No, she wouldn't even consider that. She would see Jane again. She had to. There was no 'if' it was a question of 'when' she saw him again. She still hadn't slept since he'd left, and it was beginning to get to her. The emotions coupled with the exhaustion were proving just too much; it was like a bereavement all over again. Her face fell to her hands and she cried for the umpteenth time since he'd been taken. She never cried, not since her family fell to pieces, so this had to be pretty big. Please Jane, please come back... 


	5. Chapter 5

The Fire to the Third Bar

Chapter 5: Their words mostly noises

Author's Note: I haven't really got much to say for this chapter so enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: If I owned any of it I wouldn't be writing this would I? :)

The team were doing tremendously with the new case, seven leads tracked down and one was at least an accessory to murder. However good this sounded, Teresa couldn't bring herself to smile. All she wanted was one blond, curly haired consultant. She's give her last breath to see him again.

She listlessly flicked through her emails, that bought a smile to her face though. She nearly squealed with delight as she read it, she was laughing within seconds. It was good to know Jane was still Jane.

That was until she read the last paragraph. He didn't know when he was coming back.

That was not good news. She couldn't cope much longer; she was going to have a nervous breakdown at this rate!

Patrick,

It's so good to hear from you! I'm not too sure how to respond to the fact that you don't know when you're coming back; I'm a little upset :/

Your email did make me laugh though, and yes, you have got this 'emailing' right! You can't get it wrong! :P

We have got a case at the moment, but I'm not doing much as the team have pretty much got it a covered. I thought I'd enjoy the lack of paperwork to do with the cases, but it's an odd feeling. I don't. There's nothing to do without you here.

I really do need to talk to you, face to face, so come back as soon as you can! :)

Missing you more!

Teresa

•

Aaaghhhh. He was going to have to get the hell out of here soon. This place, this team was driving him up the wall! Jane do this, no you can't do that, please don't do that. It was driving him crazy. It really made him appreciate Lisbon more if that were at all possible.

Late that night, he checked his emails with an ounce o hope that Lisbon may have responded.

She had! He got excited just seeing it in his inbox; for all he knew, it could be telling him to stuff off and he was in trouble again. Not that he'd mind of course, he could think of many ways to repay Teresa...

His breathing rate increased as he read the email. This separation was becoming too much for him, and it looked like Lisbon too. He was going to do something.

He could hear the IAU downstairs in the hotel lobby, probably having a drink and celebrating the capture of a criminal. They didn't seem to mind that they had to stay here for an unknown amount of time. He couldn't make out what they were saying, it was just a faint murmur, but he knew it was them.

He got up from the bed he was sat on and made his way to join them. Upon arriving at the table they were now sitting at, the team was immediately quiet and shot daggers at him.

Woahhhh, if looks could kill...

At least it made what he was about to say ten times easier. "Errrrr, I just thought I'd let you know; I'm going to leave. It's not that I don't enjoy the work, I still do. There's just something a little more important in my life right now." he said, trying not to offend anyone. He wanted to leave with as much dignity in tact as was possible, being Patrick Jane.

It was James who spoke first, "Oh, ok. I'm glad to hear you enjoy the work. We'll see you around. Thanks for telling us." He didn't sound bothered at all. Bonus!

Jane turned on his heal knowing that he'd just left the CBI forever. He walked off to his room, he had some last minute flights to book and an email to respond to.

•

Teresa,

I left the IAU and thus the CBI today. I've realised I can't work with any other team and if I'm not allowed to work with yours, then I'm not going to at all.

Of course this means I've booked the first flight home tomorrow, I'd like to see you in person too, if that's still ok. I also have a lot to say!

I'll see you soon,

Patrick Jane

•

Teresa Lisbon woke up with a stinking headache, the kind normally only brought on by something Patrick Jane related. That was impossible, however, as he was on a completely different continent.

She had to be at work today though, not that She would even consider taking the day off, so she took some painkillers with her morning coffee and battled on.

As she arrived at her office door, she could barely contain the excitement within her that there might be another email from the love of her life; the one and only absolutely gorgeous Patrick Jane.

An ear-to-ear smile stretched across her face as she read the email. She wasn't too sure how to react to him not being with the CBI, but it opened the possiblity of a relationship between them...

No, that would be too good to be true. In fact, the whole email seemed too good to be true. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Fire to the Third Bar

Chapter 6: I pray that something picks me up

Author's Note: Mwahahahaha! Sorry for the short chapter, but it just had to be this way... Review even if you hate me a little at the end of this please!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the mentalist, Lisbon does :P

It was 11:00 at night and Patrick was just doing the last minute checks on his room to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. When he'd said the first flight, he meant the first flight. Meaning his flight left the airport at 1:00 in the morning, local time. That meant it would be 2:00 in the afternoon for Lisbon. God he hated the time differences. But he would soon be home, holding his Lisbon in his arms; providing she didn't punch him in the nose first.

•

Teresa Lisbon sat at her desk doing not much at all. She could only look at the clock and calculate the approximate time that her love would arrive back. He'd said the first flight back, so that probably meant the one at 1:00 in the morning for him. Darn morning people; she'd never understand them. So his flight would be roughly seven hours, making his arrival time 8:00, but that was the time in Moscow. So minus the eleven hours time difference and he would be in California at about 9:00 tonight. Jeeze, she'd have to wait until tomorrow to see him and that did not bode well with Teresa.

For now though, it was 2:00pm in America and she would just sit and wait, oh and maybe go pick him up at the airport later!

•

You've got to be kidding me... Was the first thought that popped into his head after the last tannoy announcement. His flight was delayed due to 'bad weather conditions'? He'd booked this early flight so he could get to Teresa faster, not have to sit on an airport for God-only-knows how long. The Russian weatherman had said they hoped the storm would clear up before tomorrow. TOMORROW? Why was life so unfair?

Teresa,

Stupid weather. My flight has been delayed until the weather clears up. Really bad snowstorm and they won't move the plane -.-

If I was flying a plane to get to you, trust me, I'd fly it no matter what the weather was doing, but I'm not, so I can't.

I hope I'll be on the earliest flight back, which should be this time tomorrow if the weatherman is right for once.

Missing you even more now,

A slightly agitated Patrick Jane x

•

She'd decided. She was going to meet him at the airport tonight, run at him and give him the world's biggest hug and the most passionate kiss she could muster. That should about do it!

Now, work. Emails: boring, boring, boring, Patrick!

Oh...

•

A/N: I know I'm evil, aren't I? 


	7. Chapter 7

The Fire to the Third Bar

Chapter 7: The place where I'd find your face

Author's Note: Sorry guys, just a little more angst here :S they'll be together soon I promise! Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

He wouldn't be home for another day. This was getting unbearable. She let her head drop to her desk as she gasped in exasperation. Stupid weather, this wasn't funny anymore. The pang in her heart was now so unbearable that barely a minute passed without her thinking of him. No sleep again tonight for Teresa Lisbon.

She picked her head up off her desk, bought her hands to her face and cried. She just hoped nobody would walk in at that exact moment.

•

The airport was boring. There was nothing in duty-free and he couldn't understand a word of what the locals said. He'd been sat in the same uncomfortable blue plastic seat for three hours now and it was only 10:00 local time, and to make matters worse. The storm was now preventing anyone from leaving the building. It had better clear up soon or he was going to die!

Jane reached into his pocket and pulled out a small string with a penny on the end. Perfect; let's have some fun!

•

Lisbon sat in her office, grateful that the whole team were out wrapping up the case and collecting final evidence. She was also grateful for the paperwork that sat infront of her, not that it provided much distraction, but it was better than nothing.

She twirled her pen in her hand and thought about what Jane would be doing. He was probably stuck in the airport, not the best place for him to be. Oh- really not good if he still had that penny; not if last time was anything to go by.

•

It was a small case involving a fugative who they'd traced to a large airport. Hey had the whole building covered within twenty minutes but there was no sign of their suspect. The team and the local police department were scouring everywhere for the one person.

Jane had got bored of sitting and waiting for a suspect to walk past him so went snooping. Lisbon had no idea what he'd done but somehow he was able to make a tannoy announcement. "Could Russell McGower please come to the reception desk. We believe you may have lost you mind and would like to help you find it. Even if you are in possession of a brain, I'd like to see it so, either way, I look forward to meeting you at the reception. By the way, ask for Patrick Jane."

Lisbon remembered the moment with extreme clarity.

Their suspect, Russell, had subsequently gone to the reception desk and asked for Patrick Jane, assuming he was some nutcase, and attempted to start a fight. The whole team were on their way to the desk by this point, but they found Jane, with a penny hanging from a string and a rather dazed suspect staring at it.

Rigsby had walked up behind the usually aggressive man and poked his shoulder which received no response. He was amazed.

•

Oh God, she hoped to high heaven he didn't have that bloody coin.

•

The penny and string worked a treat. He had the tannoy system to himself again and he could access weather reports; oh and at least five people willing to do his bidding. Hypnotism really was a very valuable skill.

First things first, a weather report in English please. Aha! The storm would ease off within the next hour and would begin clearing meaning the next flight would be at 1:00 in the morning, he'd only be a day later than expected which wasn't the worst that could have happened.

Next, the tannoy. What to do with it... He could create a moral panic, complete chaos, or some other form of mischief, but these would only likely get him arrested and he wanted to see Teresa as soon as possible and his ex team sure as hell weren't going to bail him out. Damn it; he really wanted to use the tannoy again, he really enjoyed it last time. Meanwhile, he'd just have to settle for five slaves. Firstly, a good cup of tea would be in order and an email to Lisbon.

Teresa!

You remember the coin right? Yup, well it's still just as useful as it always was ;)

I should be on the plane at about 1:00 in the morning, Russian time, so that'll be about 2:00 in the afternoon for you. I'm guessing I'll see you at the airport when I arrive, I can't wait to see you either!

See you oh so soon,

Patrick x 


	8. Chapter 8

The Fire to the Third Bar

Chapter 8: In your warm arms

Author's Note: I am unbelievably sorry about the updates :( A levels are hell and I've only be doing them just over a week. As a consequence, I will be updating once a week, every Saturday! So sorry for the delay! I kinda like this chapter, so it would be lovely for me to know what you guys think! Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: Don't own The Mentalist, just seasons 1 and 2 on DVD...

Nearly midnight already! The blond consultant could barely contain his excitement as the weather had cleared up and his flight would leave very soon, although in his mind it couldn't leave soon enough. In eight hours time he'd be getting off that blasted plane and running into Lisbon's arms. He knew she'd be there, either to yell at him, say hi, or for the reason he wanted most: because she loved him. God he needed her.

•

He'd be on the plane soon. On his way to see her! All hope of Lisbon concentrating had been thrown out of the window this morning when her brain clouded over with an all too familiar buzzing; a mixture of nerves, excitement, anticipation, lust and love.

There was no way she was going to be of any use in the case today, not that she was needed, the team nearly had the whole thing done, she had to congratulate them for that. She hadn't told them what Jane had done, they didn't need to know. Anyway, she had a small trick up her sleeve to tidy up this mess. He was coming back and that was final.

A quite knock on her door told he that whoever it was, she didn't know very well as most people just barged in. "Come in!" A rather large, slightly irate Agent La Rouche appeared infront of her. Woah, this was a little uncomfortable. She hadn't done anything wrong this time either!

"I've just received an email from the IAU telling me that Mr Patrick Jane resigned the other day and has officially left the CBI. Did you know anything about this?" he said as calmly as he could, which wasn't very considering he was clearly angry about the whole ordeal.

"How would I know he'd do something like that? He's not my responsibility any more, he transferred to the IAU under your authority, not mine." she replied, irritated by his statement. He was the one who started this, not her!

"I understand, Miss Lisbon. It's just I have recently received another email from Mr Jane himself, stating that if he is to return to the CBI then he must return to your team, if this is not possible then he will not return. Are you sure you knew nothing about this?"He had moved forwards and taken a seat in front of Teresa's desk.

"I am sure I knew nothing of Mr Jane's intentions. But if he wishes to return, I would be more than happy to welcome him back to my team." She hoped the feeling of lure elation at the thought wasn't written across her face.

"That's my problem, Miss Lisbon. You're more than happy to welcome back a murderer, a cheat, a fraud and an unruley person into your team. Does this not concern you?" La Roache leaned over, giving Lisbon a questioning look.

"No, it doesn't. He may be all of those things but he also makes anybody's solve rate go through the roof, keeps up team morale, knows when he's crossed the line and is often extremely apologetic about it." she snapped. Nobody says that about the man she loves.

"I leave the decision up to you, Miss Lisbon. I hope you don't make the wrong one." And with that, he got up and walked out.

Teresa could barely contain herself. This day literally couldn't get much better! Her beloved consultant was returning home, AND he was back on her team! A huge grin covered her face as a warm buzz flooded her system. HE WAS BACK!

•

The plane journey was excruciatingly boring, not much in-flight entertainment. The only good thing about it, in fact, the brilliant thing about it was seeing Teresa at the end of it and going to HIS team tomorrow. He couldn't wait. He would get off the plane, collect his luggage and run to Teresa. He'd probably add in an extra little (huge) kiss (snog) for good measure; he just couldn't help himself. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Fire to the Third Bar

Chapter 9: Pick up from the last place we left off.

Author's Note: Nearly there now guys! But mwahahahaha... You really thought it was going to be that easy? ;) Tell me what y'all think! Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

The flight was tedious, but otherwise perfect in every way. Patrick Jane didn't have the heart to criticise the mode of transport that was delivering him to the love of his life.

His heart was in his mouth as the landing procedure began, butterflies fluttered in his stomach, his razor sharp brain clouded with nervousness. Would she let him kiss her? Would she hit him? Was she ok? What if she had found someone else whilst he was away? Oh dear, no. Please not the last option... Anything but that...

The moment the plane stopped and people began pouring out, he ran to the airport, forgot to collect his bags, and sprinted to find her.

"Everybody get down" was screamed. Lisbon! What on earth was going on? Everyone was hitting the floor within seconds, until only they were standing, she hadn't seen him yet, her back was facing him. He continued towards her at breakneck speed. He would get that kiss if it was the last thing he did.

She quickly spun around. "Patrick!" she cried as she helplessly reached towards him. She was too late. A gun shot had been fired directly towards her. His lightning fast reactions and initial pace enabled him to make a split decision. Him or her.

She felt warm, rough hands on her waist as they shoved her to the floor as the blond consultant fell to the floor also. She expected strong pain to be shooting from somewhere in her body; she felt nothing. Not until she looked at the beautiful man on top of her.

Heartbreak, loss, love. Patrick Jane.

"Patrick!" she exclaimed as she reached to grab her gun from its holster. She sat up with the injured man on her lap and everyone else face first on the floor. She levelled her gun and aimed at the shooter who was currently trying to leave the premises. He would not leave there alive.

A final shot was fired and the police were called as the building was emptied leaving Lisbon with Jane on her lap, unable to move due to the bullet lodged into his right side.

Tears poured down her face. "Patrick, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Well hello to you to my dear." he choked out, a small smile graced his features.

"I'm going to try and stop the bleeding ok? Now just stay still." she was hysterical.

"It's ok Lisbon, relax. It's just a small bullet wound. It's nothing. Ahhhhh."

"No Patrick no. It's not nothing. It's a bloody bullet you idiot."

"Lisbon, the paramedics can deal with it, it's not in any major area, trust me." he whispered reassuringly as he looked into her eyes.

"It's not going to be ok. You've got a bullet in your side. I'm not going to let you bleed to death."

He chuckled slightly. "I would have thought you would be happy to see me go after all that I put you through!" he joked.

"You really don't see it, do you?"

"Unless it's blistering, searing pain. Then no." he said sarcastically.

Lisbon sighed as the paramedics arrived and immediately swarmed the scene.

"I love you, you idiot!" she said softly as she desperately tried to stay by his side. Bu it was all too late. She looked back down at his face through her tears and saw that the paramedics had already knocked him out cold. No chance of him hearing that then.

He was quickly put on a stretcher and loaded into an ambulance. She would have gone, but the ability to walk seemed to escape her, so she remained on the cold floor, covered in blood, weeping for the man that she was about to loose. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Fire to the Third Bar

Chapter 10: Your soft skin is weeping

Author's Note: Massive apology for the rather sporadic updates, I can't guarantee I'll be updating weekly any more, I really don't like a levels for this. This is a short chapter, apologies again for that! I still love your reviews, they make me smile when I'm working my ass off! Enjoy!

Love, Ruby xx

The world around her froze. All action ground to a halt until it was only her weeping on her knees. This was not how it was meant to be. He was meant to arrive and she'd run towards him and claim the kiss of their lives. Not be ambushed by some wannabe assassin who just so happened to decide to shoot her, with her heroic consultant jumping infront of her to save the day and ending up in the back of an ambulance fighting for his life. No, it wasn't meant to end like this.

"Boss..." She looked up to see Rigsby looking down at her, extending a hand for her to take to help her up. She accepted and found herself on her feet.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Van Pelt said softly.

"No, no. Not yet. I want to go to the hospital with Patrick!" she said, her voice a little hoarse from the crying.

Cho turned to his team mates, "Rigsby, take Lisbon to Jane. Van Pelt, get her keys and go to her apartment and grab whatever you think she'll need within the next few hours, you can always go back later. I'll stay here and sort out this scene." he said calmly as he gestured at the blood pool and spatter across the airport.

At the hospital, Rigsby and Lisbon sat in silence in the waiting room, neither had the energy nor the will to find the right words to say. Lisbon had stopped crying but her eyes remained red and her face flushed. Rigsby just awkwardly shifted, wishing Van Pelt would get there quicker.

"Boss..." came a timid voice as Rigsby's face lit up. Van Pelt walked over to Lisbon who's head was in her hands and elbows resting on her knees.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." she said softly as she took the bag of clothing that her agent offered her. She had no idea where she'd be now if they weren't here. All she'd heard since they'd arrived was 'We can't know for sure, but as soon as we find out you'll be the first to know'. She just wanted a simple yes or no. She only wanted to know if he was still alive after being hurried into surgery. God only knows what was going on in there, but the fact he was there alone was bad.

Five hours, three tired and upset agents and a Cho later, Patrick was released from surgery. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Fire to the Third Bar

Chapter 11: A joy you can't keep in.

Author's Note: Apologies for the delays. A levels are hell. Oh, and does anyone know when season 4's released in the UK! have I missed it? If I have I might just be a little angry with studying!

She sat by his bedside. The faint beep of the heart monitor and the slow rise and fall of his chest the only thing showing her he was still alive. She'd come so close to losing him, she wasn't ever going to let go now. Not after that kind of emotional display infront of her team. She inwardly scolded herself for letting that much emotion show. She should remain the level-headed senior special agent she always had been; not this quivering wreck of a woman that this man lead next to her had reduced her to.

The team had gone home hours ago after ensuring she was ok. They had to be ordered to leave, that again being another signed that Teresa Lisbon was stressed and upset. She'd snapped at her young team members for only trying to help. She was a mess.

•

A few hours must have passed judging by the light in the room now. She'd fallen asleep with her head next to Patrick's hand resting on his bed. Her neck ached as she lifted it from the bedside. "Good morning, gorgeous." purred a familiar voice. Only one asshole had the guts to give her a let name like that. The only and only Patrick Jane. His voice slightly more gritty and slurred from the drugs, but recognisable all the same. She continued to sit up slowly as he back also ached, making a mental note never to sleep like that again. "Patrick!" she gasped as she looked into his eyes as if trying to ascertain whether this event was real or not. He just let out a dry chuckle whilst lifting his hand to run through her hair, bringing it to a halt on her chin and running his thumb over her lips. "Yes Teresa. It's me."

He then wound his hand round to the nape of her neck and pulled her in close to brush his lips with hers. His brain exploded at just the slightest contact, nerve endings set alight with just a touch.

Their foreheads rested gently together, she moved her hands to either side of his chest to better support herself above him. Their warm breaths mingled as they stayed perfectly still for what seemed like and eternity, until he just couldn't bear it any longer, and pulled her down the final fee centimetres between them, closing the distance and giving them both the contact that they craved so much.

Their lips met for a second time, just a small, sweet kiss. Until Teresa swept her tongue across his bottom lip, eliciting a small groan from him, forcing him to open his lips to grant her access. From then on, the kiss became a passionate duel of tougues as each tried to gain control of the pace of the kiss, each failing and succeeding at the same time, bit pouring out all of the want, need and lust they had been harbouring for each other for years. There was no definite rhythm, just a jumble of teeth and toungues, breath and stolen touches now and again.

When they finally broke apart, their faces were flushed and pupils blown from the sudden contact and emotions displayed to each other and gasping for breath. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Fire to the Third Bar

Chapter 12: My fingers in creases

Author's Note: Well hello there ;) Hasn't it been a while. Yes, I've missed you too!

"I did hear, Teresa. I heard what you told me. It means the world to me; you mean the world to me. You always have. I love you Teresa Lisbon." Patrick chocked out. The surgery and drugs along with all the endorphins rushing round his body was most certainly taking effect.

He couldn't believe it. She'd waited for him. After all he'd put her through... His mind reeled at what had just happened. She was hovering above him, careful not to put any of her weight on him at all. Delicate, considerate Teresa.

•

"Patrick, I -I..." The tears cascaded down her cheeks and onto him, leaving a mark on the sheet covering him. Damn her! Why did the words not just roll off the tip of her tongue like they ought to. Instead she opted to bury her face into his shoulder and let the emotions take over.

It took her a while to calm down. Relief mixed with horror, lust and shock was not an easy combination to deal with. All the while he just held her close and stroked her hair soothingly.

She shifted herself so that she was lying on her side next to him, she could see him this way. So pale in comparison to normal yet warmer than usual.

"Teresa, if you will allow me to do so, I will never leave your side again." Words still appeared to be a problem as she opened her mouth but there was nothing but silence. She responded with a slow nod and gently pressed her lips to his, to tell him the deal was sealed. A low chuckle shook her slightly as he smiled up at her. "That's my girl." he said with a wink.

•

Neither one could manage many words, the silence spoke volumes to them both.

Jane spent the next few hours with Teresa in his arms, sleeping. Teresa; his Teresa, only his. He would protect her, nothing would ever hurt her again, she deserved it. The whole world owed this woman an awful lot after what it's put her through, he was determined to pay its debt. He'd hoped that he had at least proven his love and commitment to her by saving her life. He wasn't messing around this time, he meant business with this relationship, he was going to give Teresa Lisbon all that was left of him, they had forever as far as he was concerned and he was going to make that happen. But first, to get his sorry ass out of the monotony of this hell hole.

"Nurse..?" he asked as the clearly young and inexperienced girl helped him move the still sleeping Lisbon to the chair so his stitches could be checked.

"Mr Jane." she replied without looking up.

"You know what I could really do with?" he said, attempting to cover the mischievous twinkle that was threatening to appear in the corner of his eye.

"No, Mr Jane." she answered with moderate concern.

"I could really do with a cup of tea. Do you do those here? Can I go get one?" he begged with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"I can get you one, but you must remain here Sir." she said firmly as she started prodding at the stitches. They hurt a little as she pressed harder, he winced but didn't say anything. "We'll keep you in under observation for a few more days Mr Jane. I'll go get your tea." She turned round and walked off.

Brilliant, he could escape now and leave Teresa a note to explain. However, his grand scheme quickly came to a halt when he sat up. It would appear that his sustained injury would prevent him from moving any further. Stuck until he could move, not in control. There was nothing worse.

•

There was no shortage of visitors to him over the next few days. The team all came round at various points throughout the duration of his stay, bringing him sweets and cups of tea made his way. It was pleasant. The one thing he didn't like, other than being stuck, was the lack of Teresa Lisbon. She had left whilst he had fallen asleep after his failed escape attempt. He asked everyone he saw where she was; every answer was either an 'I don't know' or 'resting'. Had he done something wrong? Maybe he was too forward, but she'd kissed him back too right? Had he put too much pressure on her? Perhaps she only meant the kiss as an outlet.

_"You really don't see it, do you?"_

_"Unless it's blistering, searing pain. Then no." he said sarcastically._

_Lisbon sighed as the paramedics arrived and immediately swarmed the scene._

_"I love you, you idiot!"_

She had said it. She must have meant it. Where was she?

•

That kiss, his arms, those words. She couldn't get them out of her head. Like a calming yet somehow worrying mantra. She ought to see him. He must be distraught. It had been three days since she had fallen asleep in his arms and woken up on the chair, she was having so many issues sorting through her feelings, time had just flown by.

Making the first decision in days, she got up, grabbed her coat and ran to the hospital. It couldn't be left any longer.

When she got there, all she found was an empty bed. "Excuse me." she asked the person re-making the bed on which her love had lain for the past week. "But where is Mr Jane?"

"Are you Miss Lisbon?" answered the rather tanned young man.

"Yes, where is he?" she snapped, not the she meant it, she just needed to know.

"Ah, errr..." he stammered, looking rather uneasy. "He's, uuhhh, not here!" was the best he could manage.

"I can see that." she snarled in return.

"Mr Jane told me that you would come looking soon. He's gone home. He says for you to meet him there, he said he may need your help with something, he didn't say what." She spun around and was gone in a flash, yelling a "Thanks" behind her.


End file.
